rbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shurtagal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Books Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Books Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speedysnitch (Talk) 20:58, August 23, 2011 Content Notice ok, Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yes. i'll edit it once your done. REMEMEBER: the plot, written by, published and a picture if you have one. help, ask me. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) look at my example now, i'm not doneSpeedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Like the example? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) your welcome! Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, shurtagal, see the example? copy the bold words for that please. Or should we redo and i write in the bold words. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) See the example? Go to the infobox, see the bold words? Copy those bold words on to the eragon infobox. I want all of those to be the same. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! i'm not done with it though....Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, i'm doing harry potter cause that popped into my head. XD Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i have to leave now, please edit the pages we made so far. I'll come back soon. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) bye! :) keep it how it is. we'll work soon again. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ok. finished Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) finshed. i deleted it. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) wikia database problem i know, that happened to me. I just went back and do it again. But if it doesn't work.....we'll figure it out. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Logo Thanks, it took me a long time to find it. Do you just want that or just no words and the logo? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) uh...i can't do that....Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'm going to update it soon. i think.... Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) this one? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes, improved a bit. :) Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin can you unadmin a person? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be an admin? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 18:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, when more people come. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 15:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) renaming the wiki can we name it wiki books?Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) okSpeedysnitch(Owl Me!) 21:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) can you get rid of those fantesy links on top? if you can't tell me how to do it. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yup, no problem Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The Crow page i don't see anything wrong.Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 20:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shurtagal you english twat Sorry shurtagal, vesago had to be banned. He was... yes, he had to. Randomly want to have....seriously? You are sad he was kick banned? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I can unban him. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) yes. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) i've seen it plenty of times. I gtg, see ya. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 17:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Do you want to be an admin? Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 18:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, when more people come. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 15:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Userbox/Infobox Have you seen the new userboxes and infoboxes? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i'll give you a links. Template:Infobox 2 Template:Infobox 3 Template:Infobox 4 Template:Infobox 5 and the userboxes. Books Wiki:Userboxes yes? like them? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes/Inheritance hey shurtagal! I thought about you, so since you like eragon, i made this. Like it? Anymore ideas, ask me! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) your welcome. :) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki contributer hey shurtagal, have you noticed we had the first ever wikia contributer? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) do you know what it a wiki contributer anyways? I'm doing my homework, btw [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, i'll say my words simpler, We had the first Wiki Contributer on our Wiki. Better ? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) dunno, did you see the main page? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) why not come on chat? larkflight doesn't go on here anymore, not often. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Userbox/Simpsonses like this? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Gosh... Okay, you can just shut the hell up. You are so annoying. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']]Larkie! 00:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE Well...I saw Larkflight's talk page, you never sented a message to her. So I have whatsoever no idea why is she mad at you. You might as well ignore it. [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) k. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i switch computers cause the other computer was glitching!! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you please go on harry potter wiki chat? this chat isn't working for me...sorry. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ok. thanks! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yes. look at the new blog please! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) like it? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i knew you would. :) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ok.[[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) wait... why?[[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) chat? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can't!! the stupid thing won't let me! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE wait....you're quitting this wiki? why? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 19:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) will do. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) yes, a simple summary. Sorry i didn't reply earlier, wikia hasn't been working almost all day. xP [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Template:User inheritenceS Besides the template, I found a wiki you might like. Here's the link: http://eragonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eragon_Roleplay_Wiki ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 16:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) k. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Capitolization Seriously, Shurtagal? I am completely sick of fixing your lazy edits. You don't capitolize letters that should be. Really, how stupid can you be? Now, do I have to go over an English lesson with you, or do you actually know what you're doing? If you have any common sense, I would think you would actually use the caps button. Have a great day. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 21:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Your edits make this wiki look bad! Well, If you do bother to make pages, at least make them the right way, dearie. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 18:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i had to go somewhere and just came back. I am now. But doing some HW on the computer. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I love fantisy books too! yu ever around?? We should talk, to make friends, dont yu think??Sarrahh55 04:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE Honestly, I don't know. For one, I don't edit here much anymore, so I don't exactly think I will be part of this wiki any longer. I might come every once in a while. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC)